Où est ma cravate?
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: TRAD de Secret Slashyness. One shot. "C'était extrêmement rare de voir Remus Lupin frustré et énervé. Et franchement, Sirius Black aimait ça" RLSB!


_**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**_

_**Voilà un petit one shot (traduit !) **_

_**Et je change un peu, je me lance dans le Sirimoony :o)**_

_**Sont trop chous, tous les deux !**_

**_Auteur : Secret Slashyness_**

Couple : Sirius/Remus

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ! tout à JKR ! sauf l'histoire qui à Secret Slashyness !**_

_**OooO  
Où est ma cravate?  
OooO**_

C'était extrêmement rare de voir Remus Lupin frustré et énervé.

Mais cette après-midi là, il était dans cet état là et franchement, Sirius Black aimait ça. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Remus restait si souvent dans la même position et regardait James, Peter, ou plus souvent Sirius courir partout et se faire à moitié présentable; c'était très amusant.

A ce moment, cependant, le serein Remus était en train de faire une bonne imitation de Sirius et des autres Maraudeurs en courant dans dortoir comme un homme possédé. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps et marmonnait des choses comme, 'Si _seulement_ on avait fait les sorts de recherche _après_ cet incident avec le sort de mémoire, je ne me souviens de _rien_ de ce mois-là' et 'Si je ne les connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que les elfes de maison m'en veulent'

Ce qui était une bonne indication pour savoir à quel point il était énervé, parce que Remus était un fervent supporter des Droits Elfiques et deviendrait un supporter d'une certaine Gryffondor aux cheveux broussailleux loin, loin dans le futur. Bien sûr, il ne le savais pas déjà et je pense que ça brouillerait son cerveau si quelqu'un le lui disait.

Alors, pour revenir à l'histoire, Sirius regardait Remus paresseusement d'un lit (parce que où pourrait-il être d'autre?" alors que le loup garou courait d'un bout du dortoir à l'autre, cherchant un vêtement.

"Tu es _sûr_ que tu ne sais pas où c'est, Patmol?" demanda encore Remus, levant les yeux à travers les mèches de cheveux alors qu'il faisait une pause dans sa frénétique recherche pour demande de l'aide à son ami.

"Tout à fait sûr, Moony" répliqua Sirius, évitant un sourire et se battant pour empêcher ses yeux de regarder l'article se balançant autour du cou de Remus. Il n'assimilait pas cette pensée et il regardait le malaise de son ami avec délice.

« Tu me le dirais si tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Remus avec agitation, et Sirius trouva soudainement qu'il avait chaud.

« Bien sûr, Remus ! » s'exclama-t-il, feignant l'innocence.

« Je vérifié juste, Sirius » dit rapidement Remus, lui envoyant un regard étrange. (**NdT :** _là, étrange, c'est « queer » en anglais, z'allez comprendre pourquoi tout de suite)_

Pas _queer_ dans ce sens (**NdT :** _donc, le sens « homosexuel » comme les Queer à la télé quoi…mdr)_, mais dans le sens purement anglais qui veut dire étrange.

« Bien » acquiesça Sirius. « Désolé »

Et la bataille frénétique continua.

Des chaussettes furent lancées, des chaussures furent balancées, des vêtements furent jetés par-dessus les lits dans la chambre.

« Bon sang mais où elle est ? » Remus grogna de frustration et s'aperçut que quelques larmes de contrariété étaient apparues dans ses yeux.

Sirius trouvait ça très dur de rester assis nonchalamment sur le lit pendant que Remus avait l'air… effrayemment sexy dans toute sa frustration intérieure.

_Ça doit être les examens, _décida Sirius maladroitement. _Remus est sur les nerfs parce qu'il n'a pas bien dormi cette semaine, et il étudie dès qu'il se lève jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme et je… eh bien, juste fatigué de le regarder… d'accord ?_

« Patmol » dit Remus, s'arrêtant soudainement et le regardant lentement. « Je vais te le demander une dernière fois » Il choisit ses mots avec attention, parlant calmement. « Est-ce que tu sais où es ma cravate ? »

Sirius déglutit alors que Remus s'avançait vers lui, une lueur de prédateur dans ses yeux.

« Je – je te l'ai dit » bafouilla-t-il. « Je ne sais pas »

« Sûr, Sirius ? Parce que tu n'arrête pas de me regarder et je peux assurer que c'est parce que tu sais où est ma cravate et que tu ne me le dis pas »

« Je… » Il allait encore nier, mais Remus était vraiment près maintenant et Sirius à son désavantage. « Tu la portes » sortit-il, ses joues rougissants.

Remus haussa étrangement un sourcil et le regarda.

« Oh, donc je la porte » dit-il et le Remus doux, calme, d'humeur égale était de retour. « Merci pour le coup de main, Patmol »

« De rien » dit Sirius faiblement, et puis commença à remarquer à quel point la cravate de Remus était rouge contre sa chemise blanche. Il commença aussi à remarquer à quel point la chemise de Remus était déboutonnée, et il pouvait voir droit devant la boutonnière… et soudainement la cravate n'était pas si intéressante, mais l'attraper et attirer Remus sans perdre de temps l'était.

Très important.

Très, très important.

Si important qu'il avait en fait déjà commencé à le faire, attiré son ami frustré pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Sirius ne libéra la cravate que lorsqu'il fut sûr que Remus n'allait pas se dégager. Et quand il le relâcha, c'était uniquement pour lui attraper le col et l'approcher encore plus près que la cravate ne le permettait.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de me mentir pour me faire approcher, tu sais » murmura Remus contre sa bouche.

« En fait, je ne le savais pas » lui dit Sirius.

« Tu aurais dû » dit Remus. « Pourquoi tu crois que je portais une chemise à moitié ouverte, que je me mettais à ta disposition, que j'ai ébouriffé mes cheveux et que je me suis fais un look le plus irrésistible possible ? »

« Hmm, parce que tu ne pouvais pas trouver ta cravate ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est ça » acquiesça Remus. « Et une cravate est un extraordinaire vêtement pour entreprendre un baiser, tu sais »

« Je ne le savais pas » dit Sirius doucement, mais attrapant encore une fois la cravate.

« Maintenant tu le sais » lui dit Remus juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent à nouveau dans un autre baiser provoqué par une cravate.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**Et voilààààààà !**_

_**Alors, z'en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Bientôt un autre one shot Sirimoony du même auteur : « Retenue irrésistible »**_

_**A plus !**_

_**Bizzz, **_

_**Miss Lup'**_

_**(Ah, et pis, allez voir ma bio, y'a l'adresse de mon forum ! Venez !)**_


End file.
